Ryou, Daijoubu?
by 7Shafa's DiFA
Summary: Hari ini Yuto merasa tidak enak / "Sepertinya Ryosuke marah padaku." / "Dia gak apa-apa kok." / "Ryou, daijoubu?"


Tanggal berapa hari ini?

Ciiee Mama aYam yg skrg genap 24 sai. Harapan buat Mama... Gak perlu ditulis ya, banyak!

Hope you like it, Happy Reading~

* * *

Tittle : 涼、大丈夫?

Cast :

Nakajima Yuuto

Yamada Ryousuke

Chinen Yuuri

*figuran Keito ama Daiki

Author : Di'Kun

Genre : Friendship

―10_09_30―

Hari ini Yuto merasa tidak enak.

Kenapa?

Ini dimulai setelah jam pelajaran ke enam berakhir.

Chinen ada di sebelahnya, dan tiba-tiba Ryousuke datang membawa barang-barang Chii yang sebelumnya ada di kursi sebelah Ryou.

'Akhirnya aku ada teman semeja,' itu yang Yuto pikirkan awalnya. Sampai Chii tiba-tiba menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sepertinya Ryou'Chan marah padaku. Ada apa, ya?"

Fokus Yuto seluruhnya menuju sosok imut di sebelah kanan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ia bilang, 'jika mau pindah tempat duduk, pindah saja sana!' begitu."

'Oh. Pantas saja ia datang meletakkan barang-barang Chii lalu langsung pergi tanpa berucap apapun.' Yuto berusaha menenangkan sosok adik kecil baginya tersebut, "Mungkin dia cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda bagaimana? Aku lihat ia mengatakannya dengan serius tadi."

Dilihatnya Chinen masih tersenyum walau ia tahu Chii sedang merasa bersalah juga bingung. "Dia tidak apa-apa kok," itu kata penghibur terakhir Yuto sebelum ia beranjak dari kursi, memenuhi panggilan Keito yang sudah siap dengan bentonya.

―10_09_30―

"Oi, Ryou, tidak apa-apa?"

Ryosuke mengangkat kepala, menatap si penanya di seberang meja, "Maksudmu apa?" kemudian meneruskan makan siangnya.

"Yuuri.." Yuto memelankan suara, berharap Keito dan Daiki tidak mendengar. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi tentang sesuatu, entahlah Yuto tak tahu. Mungkin soal kelas, karena mereka berbeda kelas dengan NYC.

"Oh," jawab Ryou tak acuh. Yuto terus menatapnya, meminta jawaban lebih. Ryou yang menyadarinya kembali buka suara, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Belum puas, Yuto kembali bertanya, "Ryou, tidak apa-apa?"

Menghela napas. "Dari awal memang aku tidak suka semeja dengannya."

Yuto tidak mengerti. Ia melirik Keito dan Daiki lagi, sepertinya mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Ia kembali menatap Ryou -yang masih melanjutkan makannya tanpa merasa risih- namun diam tak lagi bertanya.

―10_09_30―

Yuto merasa tidak enak. Masih merenungi masalah YamaChii. Jika dipikir-dipikir, sejak tadi pagi Chii selalu duduk di sebelahnya, bertanya ini-itu, soal ini-soal itu.

"Apa karena Chii duduk bersamaku, lalu Yama..." gumam Yuto bermonolog. Ia jadi sedih, bingung dan kesal - entah kesal karena apa. "Berasa PHO jadinya.." menghela napas.

"Yutti?"

"Eh?" pemilik nama menoleh ke sumber suara. "Oh Yuuri.. Sedang apa?"

"Mencari novel untuk tugas resensi. Kau sudah buat?"

Yuto mengangguk. "Aku sedang mencoba mengerjakan tugas fisika," jelas Yuto tanpa perlu ditanya.

Chii mengangguk lalu mengambil tempat di seberang meja Yuto.

Nakajima mencoba kembali fokus pada tugas fisikanya yang sempat terabaikan bermenit-menit lalu.

"Yutti.." pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Ryou benar-benar marah padaku."

"Tadi dia bilang tidak apa-apa," sahut Yuto, walau ia sendiri yakin Ryou tadi berbohong.

"Tadi aku coba bicara lagi dengannya. Padahal aku cuma bercanda. Serius, cuma bercanda!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'Ryou'Chan, kau kesepian tidak ada aku, ya?' begitu. Lalu dia malah bilang, 'Aku tidak suka direndahin seperti itu.' Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Memangnya kata-kataku salah? Kata-kataku seperti merendahkan?"

Yuto berpikir sejenak. Respon Ryosuke itu, ia mengerti. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Sou! Lalu... kenapa dia bilang begitu, ya?"

'Aku pikir masalah itu sudah selesai. Kenapa Yama mengungkitnya lagi? Atau memang belum?'

Dan pada akhirnya, tugas fisika diabaikannya sampai lima belas menit ke depan. Ia masih memikirkan masalah YamaChii ini juga karena Chii terus saja bicara padanya.

Bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi, memaksa NakaChii kembali ke kelas.

Namun kelas nampak santai saat mereka sampai.

"Sepertinya Sensei absen hari ini."

Yuto mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya, Chinen kembali ke meja mereka berdua, sedangkan Yuto memilih menghampiri Yamada yang duduk sendiri.

"Ryou'Chan, daijoubu?" pertanyaan itu lagi. Dan membuat seorang Yamada Ryosuke lagi-lagi menatap si penanya.

"Nanimo nai. Mou ii yo, Yutti!"

"Hontouni daijoubu ka?" serius. Perasaan Yuto benar-benar tidak enak melihat dua sahabatnya saling menjauh seperti ini. Dan ia masih berpikir, ini salahnya. Mungkin pertanyaannya sendiri itu lebih cocok untuk diri sendiri.

Yamada tak menjawab.

Seruan Chii yang memanggilnya membuat Yuto menoleh. Pamit pada Ryou kemudian menuju Chinen.

Yamada menatap kedua orang itu. Memikirkan pertanyaan Yuto kembali, 'Daijoubu? Kau dan Yuuri baik-baik saja?' itulah kira-kira yang coba Yuto sampaikan dan Yama tahu itu. Yama cukup terbuka pada Yuto dan ia tahu bahwa Yuto mengerti permasalahannya. Ia pernah bercerita sebelumnya pada pemuda overheight itu.

'Sebaiknya kau katakan langsung pada Yuuri,' itu saran Yuto yang belum Yama laksanakan. Pemilik marga Nakajima itu hanya mengetahui bahwa YamaChii sudah kembali akrab seperti yang diharapkan. Padahal sebenarnya masih ada sedikit tembok di antara mereka. Yamada belum mengatakannya pada Chii. Dulu ia pikir itu tak perlu. Toh ia dan Chinen sudah kembali akrab. Tapi kenapa malah Ryou sendiri yang mengungkitnya lagi?

Menghela napas, Yamada bangkit dari kursinya. 'Yuto benar. Aku harus selesaikan masalah ini,' batinnya sembari menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja NakaChii.

"Yuuri, chotto ii desu ka?"

Keduanya menatap Yamada, saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk. Chinen berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Yamada.

Mereka sampai di ujung koridor tingkat dua. Ryou berhenti, begitu pun Yuuri. Keadaan begitu sepi karena memang kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung di kelas lain.

"Ryou'Chan, doushite?"

Yama tak menjawab, bahkan berbalik saja belum.

"Kau marah padaku, ya?"

"Ore wa..." Yamada mengubah posisi, menghadap ke jendela. "Omae ga..." melangkah mendekati kaca. Tanpa menatap Chinen, kembali berucap, "kirai datta."

Yuuri terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Ia tundukkan kepala, "Gomen."

Yamada menoleh, "kau tidak tanya 'kenapa'?"

"Eh?" Chinen mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Yamada yang kini sudah menatapnya datar. "Doushite?"

"Pertama, saat aku berusaha keras sekali pun, kau tetap berperingkat di atasku." Yamada menatap tajam pada Chinen yang berniat membalas. Chinen bungkam. Ryosuke melanjutkan, "kedua, kau meremehkanku."

"Matte! Aku tidakー"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku," sahut Yama cepat.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryou'Chan?"

"Misalnya saja, aku berhasil menyelesaikan soal hitungan lebih cepat darimu. Saat kau melihat hasil punyaku, kau tidak langsung percaya. Kau meragukanku?"

"Aku 'kan harus menelitinya dulu, Ryou."

"Saat ku jelaskan caranya pun, kau masih ragu!"

Chinen terdiam.

"Padahal kalau Yutti, dengan sekali lihat saja kau langsung percaya. Saat Yutti masih ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri saja, kau masih mau mengikuti jawabannya!"

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua masih beradu pandang.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, 'kan? Kau lebih percaya Yutti. Karena peringkat Yutti lebih tinggi dariku, begitu? Karena aku menghargainya seperti seniorku, bukan berarti aku boleh kalah darinya!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku..." suara Chinen mulai terdengar lirih. Namun sepertinya Yama tak menyadarinya.

"Aku selalu berusaha keras untuk mengejar kalian. Aku juga ingin dipercayai. Aku ingin siapapun tidak ada yang meragukanku," suara Ryosuke ikut terdengar lirih. Ia berhenti sejenak, menetralkan emosinya. "Maaf aku berteriak. Aku cuma ingin kau mengerti perasaanku. Maaf..."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, saling menunduk. Menyesali perbuatan masing-masing.

Menit berikutnya, Chinen melangkah mendekati Yama. Menepuk bahunya, membuat Ryosuke kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti itu. Sekarang aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Terima kasih sudah mau jujur padaku. Aku minta maaf. Mau tidak kau memaafkanku dan memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi teman baikmu?"

Senyuman sendu Chinen entah mengapa membuat perasaannya lebih lega. Mungkin karena ia berhasil mengeluarkan semua keluhannya selama ini dan Chinen menerimanya dengan baik.

Yamada perlahan ikut mengembangkan senyum dan membuat Chii juga lega. Ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Ryou. Gomen ne.."

Kini ia menggeleng, "sekali saja cukup. Aku sudah maafkan. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan."

Giliran Chii yang mengangguk, "itu gunanya teman, bukan?" Diangkat tangan kanannya yang bertengger di bahu Ryosuke, kemudian dikepalkan. Menunjukkan kepalannya ke arah Ryou sambil berkata, "jika kau punya keluhan lain, katakanlah padaku! Jangan ragu!" Chinen tersenyum manis.

Ryou ikut mengepalkan tangan dan menyatukannya dengan milik Yuuri. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau begini, aku juga 'kan yang ikut lega~"

Suara riang datang mengusik. Keduanya menoleh, menurunkan kepalan masing-masing.

"Yutti, kau menguping, ya?" selidik Ryou.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku cuma khawatir kau akan memukul Yuuri atau yang lainnya," ucap Yuto santai.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, Baka!" kesal Ryosuke mendorong pelan pipi Yuto alih-alih ingin menamparnya.

"Yutti juga sebenarnya tahu itu 'kan? Ryou'Chan bukan orang yang kasar."

Ya. Karena mereka memang saling memahami.

"Iya, iya. Maaf aku menguping!" akhirnya mengaku juga ia. Sebenarnya Nakajima satu ini memang sudah membuntuti mereka sejak awal. Maklumilah si Tukang Ikut Campur yang selalu penasaran dengan urusan orang macam ia. Apalagi ini tentang kedua teman baiknya. Pantang jika ia tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu diperpanjang! Aku 'kan senang bisa melihat kalian akur lagi seperti ini," ucapnya sembari merangkul kedua sosok adik baginya.

"Yutti, jangan dekat-dekat!"

Chinen sedikit mengusik moodnya. "Eeh? Nande?"

"Katakan saja, aku iri dengan tinggimu," Chii sedikit cemberut yang malah membuat Yuto mengeratkan rangkulannya dan tertawa bersama Ryosuke.

Perlahan Chinen juga ikut tertawa bersama YutoYama.

Mereka tidak tahu, pada saat itu, di batin ketiganya harapan mereka terbisik bersamaan, 'semoga kami akan terus menjadi sahabat seperti ini.'

Owari~

* * *

Yak, berakhir apa adanya

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. At least, Yonde arigatou~ Thanks for Reading. Mata na

ーDi'Kun


End file.
